Lastimar
by Sakhory
Summary: "Se odia. Lo lastimará, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hará lo posible para no hacerlo, pero es prácticamente imposible". One-shoot. 2P!Noruega/2P!Dinamarca.


No tengo ni idea de cómo salió esto ._. Bueno, no hay diseño "oficial" de estos dos en versiones 2P!, pero así es como yo los veo, y como suelo retratarlos en mis historias e imaginación. Espero que les gusten, yo los adoro a los dos. Y también los adoro juntos. Ne, mejor dejo el mini-discurso, y dejo que lean. Cualquier duda sobre personalidad/físico, digan en los reviews y respondo por MP (: .

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, y éstos personajes tampoco. A pesar de que prácticamente inventé toda su personalidad, no me pertenecen.

Advertencias: 2P!, Leve Yaoi.

* * *

Noruega siente la mano del danés rozando la suya. La aparta elegantemente, como quién no quiere la cosa. Dinamarca lo observa, con sus ojos celestes cristalinos, brillantes.

—Noru—lo llama tímidamente el danés, mientras juguetea con el borde de la camisa blanca que lleva puesta— ¿Estás bien?

El noruego lo observa. Está bien. Pero lo que hacen no está bien. Se vuelve a repetir que no debe. Sabe que, de darle algún tipo de respuesta positiva, se arrepentirá. Lo sabe.

Sabe que lastimará a Dinamarca.

—Estoy bien—miente el noruego. Luego, esboza la sonrisa más sincera que le permite su moral— ¿Porqué no vuelves a tu casa?

El rostro del danés refleja una tristeza inmensa. Sabe que el escandinavo lo está echando. Y éste no quiere echarlo de su casa. No, por sus dioses, jamás querría estar lejos de aquella nación tan inocente, pura, alegre, tímida, sensible y amable.

Y esas malditas características, son las que lo hacen evitar a toda costa una relación con Dinamarca.

—No quiero ir a casa—murmura el más alto.

Noruega trata de no fruncir el ceño. Se lo está poniendo difícil. Cada segundo más que el mayor permanece sentado en su sofá, tan cerca de él, es otro nivel más difícil para su autocontrol. Va bien, pero siente que en cualquier momento perderá.

Dinamarca vuelve a observarlo con esos hermosos ojos suyos. Siente que prácticamente puede ver su interior. ¿O es porque lo conoce demasiado?

—Quiero estar contigo—murmura el danés, esta vez más alto. El menor cierra los ojos, y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y morderse el labio.

¿Acaso Dinamarca no entendía que él lo lastimaría?

Porque así eran las cosas. Noruega sabe que lo lastimará, tarde o temprano lo hará. Su personalidad no es merecedora de Dinamarca. No es mala persona. Sólo que es demasiado arriesgado. Podría ponerlo en peligro. Va por ahí, gritándole las cosas a la gente de forma sincera, golpeándolos si hace falta, metiéndose en cualquier concierto violento, bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente, lanzándose a navegar en el mar aunque la peor tormenta se desencadene. Es violento, aventurero, e impredecible. E irresponsable. Y muchas veces insensible.

Excepto con el danés. Porque esos sentimientos en su interior son la cosa más sincera y pura que puede llegar a sentir en su vida.

Y jamás de los jamases se permitiría que Dinamarca sufriera la más mínima cosa por culpa de su propia personalidad inmoral y estúpida.

— ¿Porqué? —pregunta el mayor. Cualquier persona le preguntaría a qué se refiere, pero Noruega sabe qué es lo que quiere saber el otro nórdico.

Quiere una explicación a sus evasivas.

Noruega respira hondo. Clava sus ojos verdes grisáceos en los celestes claro del danés.

—Te lastimaría—responde. Dinamarca quiere replicar, pero cierra la boca, porque sabe que eso es cierto.

—… ¿Porqué te preocupa eso? —quiere saber el más alto.

—Porque me preocupas—responde.

Un sonrojo cubre las blancas mejillas de Dinamarca. El noruego casi se abalanzaba a por él. Casi. Sabe que es más importante no romper su corazón en pedacitos.

—A mí no me importa—dice el danés.

—Dinamarca, no tienes idea—lo regaña el escandinavo, molesto.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que no te conozco? —replica, sacando el valor que pocas veces deja salir a luz, debido a su tímida personalidad—Pero sabes que yo… yo…—el valor parece esfumarse por unos segundos, y la timidez se vuelve a apoderar de él. Noruega lo espera, a que continúe—Yo… estoy dispuesto a soportarlo.

El noruego niega con la cabeza, con desaprobación.

—No tienes ni idea—refunfuña el más bajo, haciendo una mueca.

—Deja de tratarme como un niño q-que no s-sabe lo que pasa. D-dije que te conozco—dice, mientras tartamudea.

—Dinamarca…

— ¿Me quieres? —Noruega cierra los ojos ante la pregunta tan directa. Asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de mentir. Porque es muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso— ¿Me amas?

Abre sus ojos. El mayor espera una respuesta.

—Sí—dice el noruego, sabiendo que se arrepentirá de eso. Dinamarca sonríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Entonces no veo el problema~.

— ¡Yo soy el problema!

—… No eres un problema. Tú siempre me salvas de mis problemas.

—Y te meteré en más problemas de los cuáles obtienes por tu propia cuenta.

—Pero me salvarás.

—Por supuesto, pero, ¿a qué precio?

—No me interesa. Yo quiero estar contigo.

— ¡No es fácil! ¡Yo… ni siquiera te tomaría en serio!

—Si no me tomaras en serio, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión.

Noruega se muerde el labio. Dinamarca ladea la cabeza, mientras entrelaza su mano con la del más bajo.

—Noruega—dice, buscando la mirada verdosa del otro—No me importa que me lastimes.

—Eres demasiado bueno—murmura el noruego, mientras le tiembla el labio—Demasiado bueno. No deberías hacer esto— ¿Porqué Noruega no puede seguir su propia filosofía, la de "vive como quieras sin importarte las consecuencias" cuando se aplica al danés? Tal vez porque el otro es incluso más importante que su propia vida.

Y cierra los ojos, para recibir los cálidos labios de Dinamarca sobre los suyos.

Se odia. Lo lastimará, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hará lo posible para no hacerlo, pero es prácticamente imposible. Él mismo es un peligro para el mayor. ¡Y a éste no le importa!

Noruega no quiere llorar, pero una lágrima resbala por su ojo.

Ve eso tan oscuro. El destrozar a Dinamarca sólo por priorizar sus sentimientos. No se le da bien pensar con racionalidad. Lo intenta por la persona más importante para él, y no le sale. Y a pesar de que disfruta el contacto, esa parte de él, la más pesimista, aquella que lo hace odiarse a sí mismo, le recuerda lo mal que está eso que hace.

Se encuentra tan ensimismado en su odio a sí mismo, que no se percata del hecho que, tal vez, Dinamarca sea una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para intentar cambiar. Para hacer las cosas un poco mejor. Mejor para Dinamarca, mejor para sus demás seres queridos. Mejor para el propio Noruega.

Algún día se dará cuenta de eso.

**Fin~.**


End file.
